


Little Briar Rose

by lazura234



Series: Lovely Roses [2]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), 千銃士 | Senjyuushi | The Thousand Noble Musketeers (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, War, child!Master AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: In which the Master in Senjyushi/Senjuushi is actually a child. An interpreation of what I think if the noble musketeers had a little girl as their master instead.





	1. Prologue

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

I can no longer hear the sounds of my friends laughing from outside. 

Mother’s once warm cooking was replaced by some kind of smokey and cold metal-like smell.

It’s dark in here.

I can barely see much from here.

_ Mother... _

_ Father… _

_ I’m scared.  _

_ It’s scary here.  _

Hugging my legs close. 

I tried to hold back my tears as much as I can.

I pushed my face further into the skirt of my dress.

“Help.” I sobbed softly. 

_ Someone. _

_ Please. _

_ Help me. _

The sound of footsteps echoed.

I tensed.

And clamped my mouth shut as I remembered my father’s words.

**_Do not leave until your Uncle comes._ **

_ What if it isn’t uncle?  _

I feared.

And closed my eyes.

_ The masked men...are scary. _

Silently.

Silently hoping that it was Uncle. 

And then.

Light blinded my eyes. 

“Thank god.” Slowly peeking from my skirt, I found a man wearing a military uniform standing before me.

“You’re alright.” 

It was uncle. 

“...Un...Uncle Kyo.” I sniffed as warm tears started streaming down my face. 

I faintly remember him. 

He was here on my eleventh birthday. 

“Uncle!” Jumping out of the wooden closet, I hugged Uncle. 

“It’s so scary! It was so scary!” I sobbed in his clothes. 

Unable to handle what happened, I practically glued myself onto Uncle. 

The tears made my eyes blurry as I finally felt safe beside my uncle.

But…

After crying for so long…

Not a single word escaped from my voice. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my Code:Realize CPN fanfic (Clock Work), then you may recognize the protagonist for this particular story.

**_General Grandbard_ **

* * *

It’s only been a year since the incident regarding the invasion of a nearby town.

As of now that place is deserted.

No one lives there any more.

The little girl who once cried in fear was now sitting quietly on a chair by the General’s or my desk.

Holding a picture book on her lap.

Before she turned to the next page, I asked. “Lucia, are you sure you don’t want to go study with Vincent and Nico?”

Removing her gaze from the picture book, the girl named Lucia shook her head.

A sad look made its way onto my face as I watched Lucia continue reading the book in silence.

‘... _Although she rarely speaks within the base thanks to that incident, I wish Lucia would talk to me more.’_

I’ve managed to communicate with Lucia through writing in order to get her speak a little, but it’s not enough.

Returning my focus to the reports regarding World End Empire’s armies, I was going to make notes when the sound of rapid footsteps made their way towards the door.

“GENERAL! GENERAL GRANDBARD THIS IS URGENT!”

* * *

  ** _Lucia_**

* * *

“What’s wrong?!” One of the members of uncle’s group arrived.

A grim look was showing on Uncle Kyo’s face.

“A group of World End Empire Soldiers are marching this way from the East!” The minute Uncle Kyo heard that, he commanded in a strong voice. “Send the women and children in the other buildings to safety first then prepare for battle, we’re going to defend this base as long as we can.”

“Yes sir!” Running off to who knows where, uncle made his way over to me and spoke in a calm manner. “Lucia, I want you to stay beside me at all times alright? I’m going to take you to where the rest of the children are.”

I nodded back.

_‘As long as Vin, Nico, Manon, and Poppy are safe.’_

“Give me a second okay?” Turning away, Uncle went over to the weapon being held against the wall behind his desk.

There in his arms was a gun.

A really old gun.

I’ve seen it several times while visiting Uncle in his office.

But of course, I’ve never touched the weapon.

I just see it from time to time.

Once he strapped the weapon on, Uncle turned and held his hand out to me.

Placing my right hand on it, the both of us hurried down the flight of stairs to get to safety.

But by the time we reached the ground floor, a familiar smell hit my nose.

‘... _It’s that same smell._ ’ My grip on uncle’s hand tightened as I did my best to keep myself from remembering what happened a year ago.

“General, they’ve entered the courtyard!”

“Stand your positions! Make sure none of them get into any of the buildings!” Uncle Kyo commanded before removing his weapon.”Lucia, stay right here. Don’t move.”

Agreeing to Uncle’s words, I watched him head out to blocked entrance.

Preparing his first shot at the enemies.

The smoke and that familiar metal-like smell blended together.

It was hard to breathe.

_‘Uncle Kyo.’_

And soon the gun in Uncle’s grasp was knocked out of his hands. Skidding over to where I was hiding.

Why?

“General Granbard look out!”

Because one of the men that was shooting next to him, jumped right in front of uncle.

“Paul!” There was something red that marked uncle’s hand as he helped the man named Paul sit up. “Stay with me!”

And then one of the enemies, wearing a familiar mask on their face, started approaching our way.

Weapon in hand.

Ready to aim at Uncle and Paul.

 _‘Uncle!!_ ’

I can’t even shout.

The words wouldn’t leave my mouth.

I felt my stomach churning with anxiety.

 _‘I need to do something.’_ Otherwise Uncle, Paul, and I will get hurt!

In a frantic haste, I tried to grab the weapon Uncle was using. Hoping I could at least throw it to him before the enemy got any closer.

But once my right hand touched against the weapon, a golden gleam blinded my eyes.

My right hand felt as if I touched a burning flame.

‘... _What’s happening?_ ’ By the time the burning sensation and the gleam had ended, my eyes widened at what I saw.

 _‘_ _Who?_ ’ This time...the weapon uncle used was now being held by an unknown stranger.

Unlike uncle and the others, he wore a bright red uniform.

Once he opened his eyes and glanced down, the person eyed me.

“So you’re my master, huh?”

Master?

What was he talking about?

“But this isn’t the time for introductions.” Turning around, the stranger aimed the weapon uncle used at the enemy. “...On my pride as a knight, I will protect you!”

A loud bang sounded. The enemy that was making their way over here was now gone.

Lowering his weapon a bit, the stranger jumped out of the blocked entrance.

Running straight into the den of the fight.

* * *

**_General Grandbard_ **

* * *

It was unbelievable.

When that golden glow appeared from behind us, I turned to find a young man towering over my niece.

“So you’re my master, huh?”

What?!

What in the world just happened right now?!

“Lucia.” But before I could even tell my niece to get away from the strange young man.

The said person suddenly aimed the weapon I once used.

“But this isn’t the time for introductions.” With swift movements, the young man narrowed his eyes on the target. “...On my pride as a [knight](https://youtu.be/vtBw5FzpwCE), I will protect you!”

Firing the bullet with a loud echo, the enemy that was heading towards us fell to the ground.

 _‘He got him_.’ And before I knew it, the young man ran passed us to jump over the blockade.

“H-Hey!” Ignoring my shout, the young man ran straight into battle as if prepared for this fight.

Taking every single chance for shelter to use as a place to reload bullets, the young man continued to fire at the group.

Trying to force his way into the crowd.

Amidst the sudden events, a familiar long wavy brown hair briefly popped within my vision.

“Lucia!”

She was already at the edge of the blockade, watching the young man help the others fighting within the battlefield.

“You can’t stand near the edge, Lucia. It’s dangerous.” I warned her, ready to pull her away from the edge.

Only to receive a small tug on my sleeve as a response. Her actions stopped me from moving us away from the edge of the blockade.

Lucia pointed her gaze at a certain direction.

“What are you...” Once my gaze trailed back over to see what Lucia was watching, my eyes blinked in surprise as I muttered my last words in disbelief. “Looking at.”

 _‘He’s glowing_?’ A bright golden glow started to surround the young man’s body. His movements started speeding up as he ran through the courtyard of the base. Knocking out half of the group of men that we couldn’t stop.

_‘Just what in the world?’_

Stopping at the dead center of the remaining half of the World End Empire soldiers. The young man declared out loud.

“I won’t let any of you through this place any further!”

Suddenly a bright red rose appeared above him.

Then it suddenly bloomed.

It’s petals revealed multiple lights, in the shape of antique guns, floating above him.

With a mighty roar of a war cry, the young man yelled. “ ** _Absolute Nobility!_ ** ”

Multiple blasts of light landed.

It was as if we were watching a rain of tiny meteor showers crashing down at the World End Empire soldiers.

Each soldier falling to the ground after being hit by several pieces of that massive rain of light.

Once the spectacle ended, the young man’s golden glow dimmed. Leaving him to stand at the center of the courtyard surrounded by fallen World End Empire soldier.

Everyone, that was fighting in the courtyard, was silent in disbelief.

Unable to comprehend on what just happened right now.

But there was only one that moved forward to see the young man...and that very person was none other than a little girl.

A girl I knew far too well.

“Lucia!”

I wasn’t fast enough to stop her from heading out there.

I wasn't even sure if there were any remaining World End Empire soldiers out there.

Seeing my niece running out in the open made my adrenaline rush kick in as I watched her run straight for the young man.

* * *

  ** _Lucia_**

* * *

“Lucia!”

I didn’t stop at Uncle Kyo’s voice.

I noticed from afar.

That the stranger got hurt by the side of his face and was hit a few times while running through the crowd of enemies.

But he continued to fire every single hit against the enemies that invaded the base.

However...this person’s attacks scared me.

Seeing that many enemies get hit and land to the ground so fast.

Such actions was enough make me think back on what happened a year ago.

I swallowed my fear and continued making my way toward the stranger.

_‘This person saved Uncle Kyo and the others.’_

Once I made it over to him, I can feel myself huffing for air.

_‘I’m not as fast as Nico.’_

But I want to see this stranger.

‘ _I_   _want_ _to_ … _tell_ _him_.’

Upon opening my mouth, the words I wanted to say had finally escaped.

“T-Thank you mister.” It was a quiet sign of gratitude.

Almost to the tone of a whisper, but I wanted to let the stranger know how grateful I was to him.

“Mister.” Then it seemed as if he remembered. “My name isn’t mister.”

Kneeling close to my level, he placed the musket to the ground and kept his gaze focused on me.

“I am the British Empire’s name gun, Brown Bess.”

“Brown Bess.” I muttered the name slowly, making sure I got it right.

“Right.” Soon he gently takes hold of my hand, and did something I only saw in picture books.

“By my pride as a knight, I will protect you.” It was as if a real knight came to life. As he placed a brief kiss on the back of my right hand.

But once he did that a faint red glow shined from the rose mark I had.

When Brown Bess noticed the glow, the cut I saw on his face started fading away as he looked at his arms. As if checking to see what happened to his wounds.

“The wounds...are disappearing.” Brown Bess muttered.

“Good.” I muttered, catching Brown Bess’ attention. A small smile formed on my lips. “I’m finally helpful now.”


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Brown Bess_ **

* * *

The moment I awakened into this world, I didn’t expect my master to be...a mere child.

But regardless of how young my master looked, I still vowed to protect her.

“Thank you, Brown Bess.” Her uncle, General Kyoudo Grandbard expressed his gratitude after the battle. “Although I truthfully don’t understand how you came to be, but from what you’ve said...my niece is your Master?”

I nodded, answering General Kyoudo’s question.

“The red rose scar is solid proof of the link between Master and I.”  I pointed out and continued explaining the existence of noble musketeers from what I briefly learned from the mysterious voice.

Noble Musketeers.

Otherwise born from antique guns holding souls of various Musketeers. Whether they were used as a form of protection or in warfare. We were all weapons born to fight for the peace our former owners sought.

Each and everyone of us may not have experience, but the memories of the times we were used to fight in past wars can be of use.

_‘And...that voice I heard in my head…’_

Whose voice was it?

 _‘I doubt it’s master.’_ She’s too young to match the voice that said those words.

“I...I see.” Kyoudo’s eyes soon fell to the little girl outside, running around with bundles of gauzes in her arms. “Truthfully speaking, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“The last thing I wanted was for Lucia to get involved in this war.” Kyoudo’s hands clenched while his face showed signs of anguish. I don’t know much about Master, but I could tell something must have happened to her before I arrived.

Releasing his clenched hands, Kyoudo returned his gaze over to me. An expression showing proof that he was the general of this base.

“...I can offer you a place here, but seeing as you’re the only noble musketeer at the moment. I want you to stay by my niece’s side for now. Until we find more musketeers like you, I’ll consider placing you and the other musketeers into the battlefield.”

“I understand.” Although there was little to no information on Master’s background, I wanted to respect Kyoudo’s and Master’s privacy.

‘ _When time allows it_.’ Keeping those words in mind, I exited the room to go find Master.

* * *

**_Lucia_ **

* * *

“Thank you, Lucia.” One of the field medics named Sherry thanked me as I gave her a bunch of gauzes I gathered from the medical wing. “Go on and rest up for a bit.”

Ruffling the top of my head, Sherry gave me a smile before returning to help the injured members of Uncle’s group.

‘ _But I could do more.’_ I want to learn how to treat someone’s injuries.

Disappointed by the fact that I’m not needed, I turn around and started making my way back to the mess hall.

“Master.” That was until the musketeer known as Brown Bess made his way over.

“Bess.” I muttered, “Are you done talking to Uncle Kyo?”

“Yes, is there somewhere you need to be?” I nodded and directed my gaze over to the medics helping the injured men.

“I want to go help them, but all...even the main medic says I should go rest.” My gaze soon dropped to the ground. “Is it because I’m just a child?”

“That’s not true, Master.” Soon Brown Bess kneeled and locked eyes with me. “You managed to help them get the supplies they needed.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

If that’s the case.

“Then can we go help the people at the mess hall?” I suggested to Brown Bess, “I know they need help preparing and handing out food for everyone soon.”

“Of course.” Getting up from the ground, Brown Bess seemed ready to leave with me.

But all of a sudden, I unconsciously grasped Brown Bess’ free left hand.

Making the musketeer stop in place.

“Is there something wrong, Master?” I shook my head.

“No...it’s just.”

I bit my tongue.

_‘It’s really dark right now.’_

“Scary to walk in the dark.” Especially with everything that’s happened today.

Upon seeing the look on my face, Brown Bess carefully held my hand in his.

“Alright. Just be sure to stick close to me, okay Master?”

“Okay.”  

* * *

**_Brown Bess_ **

* * *

Master loved helping everyone within the Resistance.

Even if the job seemed too much for her, Master wanted to help no matter what.

“Shouldn’t you rest, Master?” She looked ready to fall asleep while peeling the vegetables beside me.

The little girl shook her head. “No, I’m not sleepy yet.”

“...Master.” Putting down the potato I was peeling, I went over to get a closer look at Master.

Only to find her almost ready to close her eyes.

_‘Alright that’s it.’_

“You’re going to bed.” I remove the peeler and the unpeeled potato from her hands. Master mumbled a quiet no.

“You need to sleep.”

She shook her head.

 _‘What a stubborn child.’_ Having enough of her constant refusal to go to sleep, I quickly snatched her into my arms. Holding her as if she was a precious doll that could break easily when dropped.

“Noooooo.” Master frowned with a sleepy expression, trying to fight her way out of my grip. “I want to help.”

“Resting is also considered helping others too.”

Master stiffened the minute I said that.

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

 _‘I should take note of this.’_ Master has a tendency to push herself on things she doesn’t need to be serious about. _‘Who knows when she’ll do this again.’_

“Fine.” Admitting tired defeat, Master leaned her head against my shoulder. “Also Bess.”

“What?”

“You’re bad at peeling potatoes.”

Feeling irked by Master’s words, I had to keep reminding myself that it’s just her drowsiness getting to her while heading over to the barracks.

* * *

**_Lucia_ **

* * *

The next day, after getting a good amount of rest, Brown Bess told me that there were other musketeers like him.

My eyes blinked as I felt excitement shooting through me, “There’s other musketeers like you?”

Although Brown Bess was strict, I didn’t think there were more like him.

“Of course.” He answered after placing his tea cup down, “But it depends on whether those antique guns have the chance to become a noble musketeer.”

“Oh…” It sounded like one of those fairy tale books I’ve read. Ones where certain heroes are chosen to defeat something evil or become a great person. _‘Does that mean they’re all heroes?’_

 _‘Brown Bess refers to himself as noble musketeer.’_ I feel like there was a book my teacher mentioned to me in school. ‘ _I_ _should_ _ask_ _Miss_ _Emi_ _tomorrow_.’

But more importantly.

“Then are some of the antique guns being used by Uncles’ men capable of becoming a noble musketeer?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go find-” Before I could even leave the mess hall, I was stopped by a hand landing on my shoulder.

“Later, finish your tea first and then we will go check.”

I puffed my cheeks and mumbled. “Meanie.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

_**Brown Bess** _

* * *

There was one thing that bothered me in the morning.

“Can I have some coffee?”

“Sure.”

Hearing Master ask for coffee from the lunch lady at the mess hall. I’m pretty sure she’s not old enough to drink it.

I literally had to sneak into the kitchen to ask the lunch lady if she was seriously going to give Master that blasted muddy yankee water.

The lunch lady waved her hand and said, ”No of course not.”

She muttered her next words in a low tone, to avoid any chances of Master hearing.

“Lucia always asks for coffee or tea to make people think she’s a responsible person, but we simply give her hot cocoa or warm milk instead.”

“Oh is that so.” Thinking carefully on what kind of drink Master might prefer, I’ve decided on this.

_‘Chocolate might make her hyper, maybe some warm milk will relax her mind a bit.’_

“Then can I take over?” I offered to do it in place of the lunch lady. “I’ll bring it for her.”

With a soft smile, the lunch lady placed a hand against her cheek and muttered in awe of my words. “Oh what a nice older brother.”

“Wait I’m-” I tried to deny it, but she didn’t listen.

“Go on ahead, deary. We don’t mind.” As the lunch lady returned her focus back to the food she was making, I turned around while wearing a stiff expression on my face.

“I’m not her brother.”

Following the lunch lady’s suggestion, I made a cup of warm milk for Master and prepared a separate freshly brewed tea for myself.

I managed to trick Master into drinking milk by saying that tea is better than the stupid muddy water, but who knows when she’ll figure out that it’s milk and not tea.

“Done.” After taking careful sips of her drink, Master showed me her empty cup to prove that she finished. However she ignored the fact that the milk gave her a mustache.

“I’m gonna-”

“Wait.” Before Master could leave her seat, I take the napkin from my food tray to wipe off the milk on her face. “There.”

“...Oh.” Once Master realized why I did that, she glanced up and smiled softly. “Thank you, Bess.”

“Bess?” I raised a brow at her, wondering why she gave a sudden nickname.

“Is it alright?” Master asked while adding the reason for a nickname, “Your name is kind of big for me to repeat over and over again.”

“I don’t mind.” As long as she doesn’t start calling me big brother from out of nowhere.

* * *

_**Lucia** _

* * *

“Then...let’s go ask big brother Oz if we can see the antique guns that are being repaired.” I told Bess while leading the way towards the Blacksmith. 

“Repaired?”

I nodded, “Mm! I heard from big brother Oz that the Blacksmith is where the weapons get check ups.” 

“Why?”

“I think it’s because we want to take good care of them.” I told Bess my thoughts on the Blacksmith, “A lot of the people in the Resistance call them our only hope.”

“They said it’s to stand up to the enemies...but.” I stopped myself from saying more. 

_‘If I keep saying Bess and others like him are our only hope...he might feel pressured.’_

The last thing I want to do was place the person who saved me as a glorified hero like the people in storybooks have done. After all, Bess was the weapon uncle used from the museum in order to fight the enemies.

He was someone that existed to help, not be some hero.

Before I could properly finish my words, a familiar voice called out my name.

“Huh? Is that little Lucia I see?”

My gaze went from Bess to find Oz leaving the blacksmith with a smile on his face.

“Big brother Oz.” I don’t have any siblings, but I always called a few people in the base big brother or sister.

Oz was one of them.

“Did you finish doing the check ups again?” I asked, only to receive a nod.

“Of course, I may be a bodyguard but I can do little things like this if it’s easy.” What Oz proudly declared was what he actually does within the Resistance.

In order to keep important people that learned of our cause safe, Uncle and many others send out people like Oz to protect them.

However big brother Oz got injured by the shoulder during the last mission he went on, so during his recovery he watched one of the blacksmiths handling the antique guns used in battle.

Even after his injury heal, Oz continued to take care of the small fixes needed to be done on the antique guns.

“So...is this Brown Bess?” Oz’s gaze soon shifted over to Bess. “I’ve never heard of a musket turning into a human before, but wow...how does it feel?”

“What do you mean?” Bess asked, slightly confused by what Oz meant.

“Being a human now after this many years...weird or strange?”

I blinked, noticing the mistake Oz mentioned in his question to Bess. “But doesn’t weird and strange mean the same thing?”

“Well yeah, but...y’know something like Brown Bess’ existence isn’t an easy one to understand.”

“What’s there to not understand big brother?” Now I was getting confused by Oz’s words. “Brown Bess appeared by mysterious magic after I made a wish to save Uncle!”

The moment I said that...Bess and Oz looked at me while wearing an exasperated expression.

“...She still has a bright imagination.” Oz admitted while Bess nodded to agree. “She does indeed.”

“Did I say something wrong?” The two shook their heads. They make it sound like I said something wrong, but refuse to correct me.

 _‘Boo.’_ I pouted to myself as Bess went back to the main point of coming to the Blacksmith.

* * *

_**Brown Bess** _

* * *

“In any case, Oz...right?” 

“Yeah?”

“Regarding the other antique guns here, could we see the ones over here?”

“I don’t mind, but why?” Oz’s eyes narrowed at me in a scrutinizing manner, “You’re not planning to teach Lucia on how to use a gun are ya?”

“No.” As if I’m going to teach a child nonetheless my own Master to use one.

She doesn’t need to learn it.

I’ll be the one to fight in her stead. 

“Well if you’re putting it that way...I do have one that just finished repairs.” Turning around, Oz signalled for us to follow him into the Blacksmith.

It was pretty small and shabby for my interpretation of a Blacksmith, but it was enough.

There sitting atop a table was none other than a rifle.

“I think we got this antique gun from the Great Britain like you.” Oz revealed while leaning his back against a wall. “I don’t remember if we got this from an ally or a museum, but it’s been useful during the last guard mission.”

 _‘A gun with similar origins like me.’_ I wonder if this gun has potential. _‘If only I knew what Lucia did to awaken me.’_

“Are there anymore?” I return my attention back to Oz.

“Most of them are in being used for training right now, but I can go grab a fe-“ Oz’s words stopped the moment his gaze landed back to the gun.

There at the end of the table was Master, except this time she was touching the end of the rifle.

And just like that...a golden glow started to surround the gun on the table.

“W-What the?!” Oz sputtered the instant the glow blinded us.

“Master!” I quickly reached out and pulled Master behind me.

‘ _We don’t know even what kind of person this musketeer will be. I can’t let Master get hurt._ ’ As I guarded Master, the glow disappeared to reveal a young man taller than Oz and I.

_‘For some reason...that kind of pisses me off.’_

Once the young man opened his eyes, he gazed upon his surroundings with curiosity in his eyes.

“Er...you two are not Master.” He must be looking for the rose scar on Master’s hand.

“Um.” I can tell Master was tugging on my dress shirt. “Can I see him?”

“But…” I feel a little reluctant to introduce Master to him, because of the fact that she’s a young girl.

“Please Bess.”

...Geez.

“Fine.”

* * *

_**Lucia** _

* * *

As I stepped away from Bess’ makeshift hiding spot, I lifted my gaze to stare back at the young man standing not too far from me. 

“Um.” He’s much taller than I thought he would be.

I almost reached out and tugged onto Bess’ sleeve.

Swallowing my nervousness down, I greeted the tall young man.

“Hi.”

A small smile graced his face as he slowly kneeled to my height. “Hello little miss, may I ask for your name?”

“It’s Lucia, what’s your name?”

“My name is Enfield.”

“Enfield.” After repeating his name out loud, Enfield held his hand out to me.

“Nice to meet you, Lucia.”

I nodded my head and smiled back at him. “Mm!”

As I raised my hand out to shake his, Enfield’s smile faltered the moment he saw my hand.

“...Um.” He looked troubled now. “Could I see the back of your hand, Lucia?”

I tilted my head in confusion. “Sure?”

_‘I wonder why he wants to see my hand.’_

Turning my hand, a familiar rose image showed itself.

 _‘Oh...he wanted to see that?’_ I didn’t think much of it. After all, the flower on my hand was something I had for a while.

But the shocked look on his face worried me, so I called out his name.

“Enfield?”

Once he snapped out of his shock, Enfield sent me an apologetic look. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” I stared at Enfield, confused by his words. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I did something rude, Master!” Finally Enfield referred to me as Master like Bess. He went as far as lowering his head in shame. I called you by your name.”

Before I could even say its fine and ask Enfield on why he’s calling me Master, Bess spoke up. “So you finally realized.”

Enfield’s gaze trailed over to Brown Bess. The blonde young man crossed his arms at Enfield, “Believe it or not, Master is a little girl.”

There was a look on Enfield’s face, it seemed as if he didn’t trust Bess’ words. “And who's to say you can speak of Master that way?”

Bess eyed Enfield, it felt as if he was trying to look superior while stating this. “Because I’m Master’s first musketeer. The name gun that gave rise to the British Empire, Brown Bess.”

The moment Bess said those very words, I turned back to see Enfield’s mouth gaping in shock.

“You’re...Brown Bess?”

“Of course I am.”

Once Bess stated that, a twinkle shone on Enfield’s eyes as his gaping mouth clamped up to form a look of awe.

“You’re senior Brown Bess!”

 _‘Did he just call Bess old?’_ I think I saw big brother Oz snorting in a corner.

Better yet, Bess faltered the minute Enfield exclaimed those words.

“S-Senior?”

“Yes!” He stood up while wearing a proud look on his face, “You’re someone I look up to greatly! After all you’re the one that made Great Britain an empire that would soon to be known as the Factory of the World!”

“To think I would end up becoming a fine noble musketeer like Senior Brown Bess…” Enfield soon returned his gaze to me, “I have to thank Master for this.”

Kneeling to my level again, Enfield carefully took hold of my hand into his. “Master, thank you for awakening me into a noble musketeer. Like Senior Brown Bess, I promise to protect you from harm.”

A faint kiss brushed against my right hand.

And now…there were two musketeers.

 _‘I wonder.’_ I thought to myself as I watch Enfield talking to Brown Bess about the Resistance and the Base. _‘What other musketeers are out there.’_


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

**_Lucia_ **

* * *

Hello everyone.

My name is Lucia...and.

“Master, where exactly are you going?” A young man stood right in front of me, wearing the biggest frown I’ve ever seen. 

I was intending to leave the base grounds, together with my books when that aforementioned young man appeared. Blocking my path.

His name was Bess.

Brown Bess.

Believe it or not...this young man was originally an antique gun. 

Well...now he’s blocking my way.

_ ‘Where in the world did he come from?’  _ I didn’t even see him walking by. 

Bess’ arms were crossed over his chest and he held a look that wanted an answer.

“School.” I simply say, only to get an arched brow in return from Bess. 

“School?” 

I nodded and continued, “It's a place where children go to learn and play with others.” 

_ ‘It’s also the place where I was planning to ask someone about you.’ _  I wanted to ask my teacher, Miss Emi, about the time when Brown Bess was first made. Uncle Kyo said he originated from the American Revolutionary War, but we don’t have many history books about it, so I thought that Miss Emi would have some regarding Bess’ time.

“I’m going to be late for school Bess.” And...I really dislike the idea of being late to class.  Especially when I’m the one that usually heads to the school house on time.

“But we can’t leave you alone.” I tilted my head, wearing a look of confusion. I was unable to understand Bess’ reasoning for such.

“Why?” Was Bess saying that due to his duty as a knight? “Is it necessary?”

“Of course it is, Master.” I could see Bess wrinkle his nose as he continued to explain the reason for this. “You don’t know what the enemy soldiers could do.”

“But I’ve been going to school without you and they’ve never attacked me on the way to school.” Bess faltered for a minute, only to bite his bottom lip while trying to suppress a sigh of exhaustion. “Master, do you know how dangerous it is out there?”

“Of course I know.” I’m aware of the situation quite well. “Everyone in the base mentioned it...even Uncle Kyo. But that doesn’t mean it’s dangerous within the nearby towns, because they’re under the Resistance’s protection.” 

“Still.” It seems like I put Bess into a pickle. 

_ ‘I wonder if there’s a better way to solve this.’  _

Before I could suggest something, the sound of footsteps neared. 

“Senior Brown Bess.” It was Enfield. He was wearing a bright smile while making his way over here. “I was looking for you and Master everywhere.”

Then his smile fell the minute he saw the expression on our faces. “Is...something the matter?”

“Bess refuses to let me go to school alone.” I flat out tell the truth to Enfield, while anxiously hugging my books close. “And I’m going to be late.” 

Enfield placed a hand against his chin, “In that case.” He started off, “Wouldn’t it be best if Senior Brown Bess escorts you to school?”

“Escort?” I repeated Enfield’s suggestion slowly while making a comparison. “Like how a knight is assigned to guard an important person?”  

Enfield nodded, while gesturing a hand towards Bess. “I believe Senior will be the best person to protect you.” 

“Why?” I tilt my head, wondering why Enfield said such. It’s not that I don’t like Bess...it’s just. 

_ ‘I don’t want him to know that I’m trying to learn about his past.’ _  There might be some things Bess doesn’t want me to learn. 

So.

_ ‘Why is Bess considered the best person to protect me?’  _

“Because Senior is your first noble musketeer...and he is the one that assisted in building the Great British Empire.” 

_ ‘Great British Empire.’ _

_ ‘Now that I think about it.’ _  Enfield mentioned it the first time her appeared and so did Bess. 

The Great British Empire, if I recall, was the former name of England back then. 

_ ‘England.’ _  Wait. I know that place...well I’ve never been there before.

But I know mother and her side of the family came from England. 

She always talked about missing the beautiful scenery of Wales. Often telling me how pretty it looked during each season. 

Summer that made you want to run towards the river. Autumn and the vivid warm colored leaves. Winter and the crunching pure white snow. Spring and the wonderful bright green trees.

Mother always hoped that World Empire didn’t ruin the place she was raised in.

She...really loved the place she was raised in.

In fact, mother promised to take me there together Father to visit Uncle Finis...but. 

_ ‘Mother.’  _

Her face briefly appears in my mind. 

Her warm smile and comforting words.

**_“Lucia. My little Lucia.”_ **

_ ‘No...I need to listen to Enfield right now.’  _

This isn’t the time, plus I’m going to be late if I delay my answer any longer! 

“In fact, this would be a good opportunity for Senior to get familiar with one of the towns Master frequents.” 

“Oh.” That does make sense. Bess and Enfield barely know much outside the base. 

“I guess it’s fine, but I don’t think Bess will get to see much since I’m going to school.” 

There’s only one path I take after all. 

“It’s alright. Having Master as Senior’s navigator puts me at ease.” 

Bess shot Enfield a small glare, “Hey...are you trying to say I’m bad at navigating compared to Master?” 

Enfield raised his hands while backing slightly away. “N-No Senior! I’m just trying to-“ 

_ ‘...Navigator.’  _

_ ‘I.’ _

_ ‘I’m Bess’ navigator?’ _

Suddenly I feel a sense of warmth as Bess cornered Enfield for his rudeness, I silently beamed in happiness.

_ ‘I get to be Bess’ navigator! My first time being a guide!’ _  Even Vin doesn’t trust me in things like this! 

_ ‘Navi Lucia.’ _  I nodded to myself.  _ ‘What interesting new title!’  _

* * *

**Brown Bess**

* * *

Suddenly...Master seems a little too happy? 

“Hm hm hm! Na-vi-ga-tor Lu-ci-a~!” 

She’s even humming. 

_ ‘Does she do this every single time she goes to school?’  _

“Master.” 

“Yes, Bess?” 

Why the sudden need for a salute? 

“Here.” I held my left hand out to her, waiting for Master to give me her books.

“Hm?” But instead of a book cover, there was something small yet warm. 

I glanced down, only to find Master smiling with her right hand covering mine.

“...Y-You.” 

This Master I swear. 

“I meant your books not your hand.” 

“Oh.” Master muttered, only to add on. “I thought you wanted to hold hands while I navigate?” 

“Master.”

She pouted, only to give a low reply. “Okaaay.”  

Once Master handed over her books, she began pointing out to several locations down the path. 

“The place down there is Monsieur Henri’s bakery. I like buying bread over there with Sherry and others.” There was a visible wooden sign with the picture bread loaf on it, but as we passed by...the other side held an image of a sewing needle and a spool of thread. 

“The store on the left is owned by Monsieur Henri’s wife.” She explained while introducing the names of the store owners. “Madam Adelle is really good at making pretty dresses and suits for all ages.” 

Though there was something I noticed about her words. Even when we first met, she never referred to anyone by those titles. 

“...Master.” I decided to ask. 

“Yes?”

“You can speak French?” Not once have I heard her say single world in French...until now. 

“O-Oh that’s right.” She wore a troubled expression. Probably surprised by the fact that I ended up pointing out the way she referred to the aforementioned duo. “I never told you and Enfield.”

Master lowered her gaze, focusing it solely on her hands. The rose scar was barely peeking from her sleeve, but just to be sure. I stepped a little closer to prevent others from noticing it.  “I know some words in French, but I’m still in the process of learning.”  

“I see.” It looks like she wants to say more, but refused to bring it up. 

“I-In any case, I can only do small words for now.” Master abruptly looked up, wearing a determined expression on her face. “But just you wait Bess, I’ll be as fluent as can be!” 

_ `if such a day comes.’  _ I briefly remember one of the times I fought in the war. Although I didn’t have a human form, I can never forget the wars my former masters went through. Not only that, I faced many other guns. One of them, I believe, was from the French military. ‘ _ I probably prefer you speaking in English only.’  _

That coward. 

I swear if he ever becomes a noble musketeer, I refuse to let him protect Master.

* * *

**_Lucia_ **

* * *

“Hm? Oh!” I can see two of my friends walking ahead of us. That means we’re not late. Good! 

“Nico! Manon!” I called out to the both of them, the only one that stopped and turned around was none other than Manon. 

“Nico.” Manon tugged onto the boy’s sleeve, “It’s Lulu.” 

“...We don’t need to wait for her.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not. She’s just-” By the time Nico turned around to see me, his gaze shifted elsewhere. “Wait.”

Suddenly Nico’s gaze hardened, but it wasn’t directed at me. Rather it was focused on the person behind me. 

“Who are you?” Nico quickly placed himself in front of Manon and seemed ready to question the musketeer standing behind me. “And what are you doing with Lucia?”

“Wait Nico he’s-” A friend...or so I planned to say until Bess spoke up. 

“My name is Brown Bess. I’m Ma-” 

“H-He’s from the Resistance!” I quickly sent Bess a gaze that said no. I mean there are rich noble children that have servants, but me?

I’m not from a noble household! 

If Nico hears Bess call me Master, who knows what kind of reaction he’ll make.

_ ‘I...really need to think this through before introducing my friends to Bess and Enfield.’  _

“Brown Bess. Weird name.” Ah. Bess’ eye twitched the moment Nico muttered those words, but it looks like he’s trying to hold back from making an argument. 

“B-But today he’s taking me to school instead of Oz, plus Bess is kind of new so I’m also showing him around at the same time.” 

“...You’re stuttering a lot today.” 

_ ‘Well you’re putting me on edge Nico!’  _

I cleared my throat, “In any case!”

“Nico and Manon meet Bess.” I directed one hand over to Bess, then turned over to Nico and Manon. “Bess meet Nico and Manon.”

In response, Manon grasped bits of her skirt and gave a slight bow. “Nice to meet you, Mister Bess. My name is Manon.”

“You don’t have to curtsy in front of every adult we meet.” 

“That’s considered rude Nico.” Manon scolded the older boy, “Master Schwartz will be very disappointed.”

“Tch.” Ah. Nico. Please don’t glare at Bess. “Nico.” 

Nico and Manon. 

Nico is the same age as me. Twelve years old. Brown skin. Then his black hair would always seem to be messy each time I see him, but Manon says it looks more proper when he’s working and to be honest that’s hard to imagine, especially when he gets caked in dirt several times at school. Not only that, he has amber colored eyes that resembled the mysterious glowing cat eyes I’ve seen in picture books. 

Then there’s Manon, she’s two years younger than Nico and I. She’s a kind young girl with a heart of gold. No matter what person she meets, Manon will always greet them with utmost politeness. Well...unless you’re Nico or a rude person. Then good luck to you. Beige skin. Brown hair that’s often tied up into twin tails with red ribbons. Brown eyes that complimented her sweet smile. I sometimes wish she was my sister. 

They serve under an elderly noble that’s lived here for a long time. I don’t know the noble’s full name, but Manon and Nico always referred to him as Master Schwartz. According to Uncle Kyo, he’s one of the people that help bring rations and assist with traveling negotiations. 

I only saw him a few times at the school house, but he seems like a kind person. Especially when it comes to Nico and Manon. 

“Oh that’s right.” After Bess greeted them, I quickly moved over to Nico and asked in a soft tone.  “Is Professor Fran back yet?” 

Nico shook his head in response, “Not yet. According to Master, he’s still in the middle of travelling in England.” 

“Ah darn.” I was hoping he’d be back right now. 

Professor Fran, otherwise known as Victor Frankenstein, is an old friend of my parents as well as Nico’s teacher in medicine. Nico works as an apprentice in Professor Fran’s shop, but the Professor had to go back to his hometown in England. For now, Nico shifted his focus on working under Master Schwartz until Professor Fran returned.

_ ‘But it looks like I have to wait a little longer until he comes back.’ _  I was hoping he’d have something from father. 

I remember listening to Professor Fran and Uncle Impey about when they were younger. Back then, they’d tell me stories about how they all met under weird circumstances. A genius inventor. Impey Barbicane. A kind professor versed in medicine and alchemy. Victor Frankenstein. A hunter that doubles as a bodyguard. Abraham Van Helsing. A nobleman that collects priceless pieces of fine arts. Saint Germaine. And then…

_ ‘A dashingly handsome gentleman thief and his beautiful princess of genesis.’  _

My parents. 

_ ‘It’s okay.’ _  I silently tell myself while thanking Nico, despite not getting any response from Professor Fran. _  ‘I...I have Bess, Enfield, the Resistance, and my friends with me.’  _

_ ‘I can wait.’ _

But...there’s something bothering me.

As if I received a bug bite and can’t ignore the itchy sensation.  

_ ‘I’m...worried.’  _


End file.
